Pesadilla, sueño o realidad?
by GunShotResidue
Summary: Todo comienza con Greg, pero con quien acaba? GSR
1. Comienza el dia para Greg

El no podía mas que preguntarse como demonios había acabado allí. Observó detenidamente sus alrededores, concentrándose en cada elemento de la pequeña habitación. Las paredes estaban forradas por estantes rebosantes de botellas de vidrio. La única luz que iluminaba el cuarto provenía de un foco colgado del techo. No había puertas ni ventanas, solo una vieja escalera de madera que se dirigía hacia una abertura en el techo.

Greg respiró hondo y caminó hacia el estante más cercano. Se puso los guantes esterilizados y volvió la mirada hacia su reloj de pulsera, 07:15, le tintineó la respuesta de una luz verde, y él no podía más que preguntarse como demonios había acabado allí, y a esas horas. Para ser su primer caso; bueno ni siquiera era su caso sino una prueba, estaba a punto de salir corriendo, tenía miedo y el ambiente era el culpable de eso, una vez le contaron que una estudiante: Holly algo había muerto mientras sacaba huellas, pero debía hacerlo.

El repentino rechinar de la escalera por poco y causa que el corazón se le viniera a la boca. Greg cerró los ojos por un momento y giró la cabeza hacia la escalera que se hallaba a su izquierda.

"Warrick!" dijo Greg enfurecido por el susto que acababa de soportar "Estas tratando de matarme de un infarto?!"

"Eres muy joven para tener un infarto, Greg" se burló el reciente llegado. Se detuvo a la mitad de las escaleras "Escucha, Grissom llamó, dice que necesita mi ayuda en otra escena, ¿Vas a estar bien solo?"

Genial. Estaba pasando de nuevo, Greg sabía que en parte una de las causas por las que murió Holly fue porque Warrick se había ido de la escena (aunque ignoraba los motivos de Warrick) pero no podía demostrar que tenía miedo, Grissom nunca le daría otra oportunidad si no lo hacía, "Seguro" dijo Greg antes de que Warrick desapareciera tan silenciosamente como había entrado.

07:30, habían pasado solo 15 minutos desde que Greg había entrado y ya se quería ir, no podía entender como Sara o Nick podían pasar tanto tiempo en una escena sin enfermarse, pero bueno, ellos se habían enfermado en su primera autopsia, él no, era su oportunidad de demostrar que podía hacerlo y no la iba echar a perder.

Se arrodilló frente a la estantería y continuó trabajando. De pronto volvió a escuchar el extraño crujir producido por la escalera.

"Warrick, ahora qué?" dijo exasperado al tiempo que volteaba hacia la entrada

A/N: Tengo mas, si les gusto dejen sus reviews y díganme si quieren que siga poniendo capítulos


	2. Te parece familiar

"Grissom, aquí estoy ¿Qué necesitabas?" Warrick entró corriendo a la estación de autobuses, atravesando la banda amarilla de "Crime Scene" y hacía lo que aparentemente era una víctima de asesinato con arma blanca.

"Si, ehmm, un segundo" el susodicho se encontraba examinando cuidadosamente una gorra de béisbol. "Bueno, oye, ¿Tú no estabas con Greggo?" Grissom ni siquiera recordaba haber llamado a Warrick sino a Nick.

"¿Greg? Ah sí, esta en una escena, tú sabes, sacando huellas" respondió Warrick de lo más tranquilo esperando a que Grissom le dé algo que hacer, por lo menos algo más entretenido que estar de niñero.

"Dime Warrick, el nombre Holly Gribbs, ¿Te suena familiar?" preguntó Grissom calmado, pero con ese tipo de calma tensa como la que hay en las preguntas retóricas.

"Oops" fue lo único que respondió Warrick, luego escuchó a Grissom dándole ordenes a Sara para que fuera a supervisar a Greg. "Si tú sabías que estaba con Greg, ¿Por qué me llamaste?" preguntó Warrick asombrado.

¿Cuál es el número de tu pager? –preguntó Grissom

322-3426

¿Y el de Nick?

322-3425

Ahí tienes tu respuesta

Sara caminaba por el pasillo de la casa que daba entrada a donde Warrick había dejado a Greg, como todo estaba apagado se asustó un poco recordando lo de Holly. "¿Greg?" preguntó mientras avanzaba, no había respuesta. De pronto sintió que alguien la seguía y que se acercaba, dio un giro brusco tirando al piso a quien estaba tras ella "Hey, si tu me estabas llamando" dijo Greg desde el piso.

"Greg, si aprecias tu vida en lo absoluto, nunca, pero nunca, me vuelvas a hacer eso". La expresión de Sara era tan seria que hizo temblar a Greg, quien no pudo más que asentir. "Ahora... ¿ya terminaste aquí?" Greg asintió de nuevo "Entonces vamonos" Greg asintió una última vez y siguió a Sara hacia la puerta de la casa.

Grissom, Cath, Nick y Warrick estaban esperando a que llegaran Sara y Greg, por un lado Grissom temía por Sara y por otro por Warrick, si se le moría otro estudiante estaría en problemas. Tan pronto como entraron los dos al break room, las almas de los chicos volvieron a sus cuerpos "Por lo menos todos están vivos" dijo Cath como para hacer una broma.

"Greg casi me mata del susto" dijo Sara, "Sara casi me mata de un golpe" se defendió Greg. "Y si no se callan yo los voy a matar de aburrimiento encargándoles sólo papeleo" dijo Grissom cansado de escuchar sus quejas.

El silencio se apoderó súbitamente de la habitación.

"Ahora si tengo su atención por favor" se dirigió Grissom a todos "Me gustaría asignar los casos. Ah, y Sara, tú te quedas con Greg, no quiero que vaya a ningún lado con Warrick"

"Gracias por la confianza" dijo Warrick, "Griss no quiero ir con Greg, por favor, por favor" dijo Sara poniendo su carita de ángel, esa con la que podía manipular a Grissom de maneras increíbles "ahí va otra vez" pensó Nick.

Grissom, tas darse cuenta de que sería un gran error mandar a Sara con Greg (ese miserable nerd adolescente se le iba a lanzar encima) Decidió cambiar su plan de acción.

TBC...

A/N: Los reviews nunca están de más y son muy bien apreciados, gracias! XD


	3. Vaya día el de hoy

"Nick, dime de nuevo porqué acabe emparejado contigo" preguntó Greg mientras iban en la Tahoe negra de Nick a un nuevo crime scene, esta vez se trataba de un asalto. "Bien, digamos que tu gran ilusión juvenil con Sara no es cosa nueva" después de decir eso Nick se quedó callado. Si Greg llegaba a entender que a Grissom le gustaba (o algo por el estilo) Sara, bien sino, allá él.

Greg llevaba la ventana baja y podía sentir el viento golpeando su rostro. Pensaba en cuanto le habría gustado estar en un equipo con Sara. Verla trabajar, aprender de ella, observar mientras recogía huellas...

"Ouch!"

"Te dije que te pusieras el cinturón de seguridad Greg!"

"Pues no pensé que fueras tan mal conductor Nick!"

Nick, indignado, bajó del auto y entró al dely donde había sido el crimen, después de haber reaccionado, Greg se unió a Nick y esa vez no le dio tiempo de pensar en Sara pues era él quien debía recoger las huellas.

Sara estaba arrodillada cerca de la ventana, estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta que Cath estaba atrás de ella hasta que sintió su mano sobre su hombro derecho. Habían estado trabajando durante dos horas en ese nuevo homicidio/ suicidio/ incendio cuando Cath le dijo a Sara para ir a comer algo, dicho sea de paso ella le quería preguntar algunas cositas acerca de Grissom y todo lo que había pasado. Bien, Grissom no se había asignado con ella porque hubiera sido muy obvio pero Cath podía detectar que ahí había algo de todas maneras.

"Y qué fue con Grissom?" preguntó Cath, toda inocente ella, como para poder sacarle toda la información que quisiera

"Qué con él?

"Lo de hoy, eso que no querías ir con Greg y..." Cath comenzó a preguntar para poder llegar a donde quería, saber si a Grissom podía gustarle Sara, porque se notaba que a Sara si le gustaba Grissom.

"No, nada" respondió Sara desviando la mirada "lo que pasa es que Greg es tan inmaduro a veces... y la verdad no estoy con ganas de ser niñera de nadie, que lo cuide Nick"

Cath sabía que había algo más, algo entre Sara y Grissom pero decidió no presionar más, esa vez por lo menos.

"Y dime Grissom, aquí entre nosotros, por qué no te asignaste un caso con Sara?"

"No sé de que estas hablando Warrick, ahora concéntrate en tu trabajo antes de que se nos muera alguien más"

Warrick sabía que Grissom no lo había dicho en serio o de mala gana, o por lo menos eso quería pensar porque ya tenía bastante con la culpa de lo ocurrido con Holly y con dejar a Greg solo y con todo el melodrama. Así que antes de que Grissom le pudiera decir algo más, decidió continuar con su trabajo.

"Hey Nick, tú eres amigo de Sara, estemm... ella... ella no..." comenzó Greg

"No sé si Sara y Grissom tienen algo que tal vez Sara quiera algo es otra cosa" dijo Nick y continuó interrogando a la gente, ya se verían todos en un par de horas más cuando fuera hora de irse a casa, ahora también podría tener más tiempo para poder formular bien las preguntas que le haría a Sara, Greg le había despertado la imaginación.

Greg estaba exhausto. Vaya día había tenido, entre el peligro mortal y la tensión de su trabajo y además el estar tan cerca pero tan lejos de Sara, el estrés lo iba a matar antes de llegar a los treinta.

Entró a la oficina lentamente y arrastrando sus zapatillas (esas Nike que habían sido nuevas hasta esa mañana) y se dirigió hacia la puerta de Grissom. Sin parsimonia alguna, obviando la formalidad de toca, abrió la puerta.

"Grissom, ya me vo..." Allí, frente a él se hallaba su peor pesadilla, frente a él estaban Grissom y Sara, conversando de lo más normal como si fuesen amigos desde hacía años, no que no lo fueran, pero era exactamente el tipo de conversación que él soñaba tener.

"Necesitas algo Greg?" preguntó Grissom, apartando su mirada de Sara por un momento

TBC...

A/N: Qué les pareció? Aún hay más! Gracias a todos los que han dejado sus Reviews!


	4. Lo que necesito ahora es

Greg cerró la puerta silenciosamente, exhaló un suspiro y cerró los ojos. Había sentido en ese segundo como cualquier asomo de oportunidad que podría haber tenido jamás con Sara desaparecer para perderse en el infinito de los sueños insatisfechos. En medio de su pecho se le armó un nudo, apenas y podía respirar.

Abrió los ojos, notando que le picaban un poco. Estaba ya al borde de las lágrimas y no entendía porque. Sinceramente él siempre había sabido que no estaba al nivel de Sara, que le faltaba un poco de inteligencia, y un poco de edad para poder ser Grissom.

Ese primer paso hacia la puerta de las oficinas del Laboratorio Criminológico de la ciudad de Las Vegas le pareció eterno. Significaría tantas cosas ese paso. Darlo seria el final de sus esperanzas, si alguna vez las tuvo para empezar. Significaría su carta de rendición, su banderita blanca. El fin de la batalla, el fin de la guerra. De esa guerra que solo había ocurrido en su cabeza porque realmente no había tenido oportunidad desde el principio, y todos se habían dado cuenta, incluso él hasta cierto punto.

Cuando dio el segundo paso soltó un respiro que no sabia que había estado reteniendo. Se sintió libre por primera vez en dios sabe cuanto tiempo, fue un hombre nuevo. Levantó la mirada hacia la puerta de salida y murmuro para si mismo, _Que bien me vendría ahora una BigMac agrandada con todo. _Así pues camino al McDonald's más cercano.

Mientras tanto, en la oficina de Grissom, ambos susodichos habían quedado atónitos, no sabían muy bien qué era lo que tenía Greg pero pensaban que era algo un tanto grave. Lo común en esos días era tener a un Greggo muy emocionado y saltando de un lugar al otro, esperando a algun crimen porque le habían prometido dejarlo ir a las escenas si se portaba bien. Pero luego de haber visto a Greg un tanto decaído y sin ánimos, se quedaron... lelos.

"Creo que malinterpretó la situación" –dijo Sara, mirando con ojos de preocupación a Grissom

"¿Qué situación?" –dijo Grissom con una sonrisa un tanto seductora. Sara se quedó sin palabras, ¿A qué estaba jugando Grissom, por medio de dicha frase? –"Sí se a que situación te refieres, pero no hay nada de malo en que comparta un par de chistes científicos contigo Sara"

Sara se quedó helada un momento, en otras palabras Grissom le estaba diciendoq eu no le importaba mucho si Greg había malinterpretado la situación dado que ellos dos sabían lo que en realidad estaba pasando, tal vez eso sería el primer paso para que se diese cuenta de que ellos dos debía estar juntos (en opinión de Sara) y que no importaba lo que dijeran los demás, sino lo que ellos supieran. Pero de todas maneras Sara se quedó preocupada por su un tanto hiperactivo amigo e hizo una nota mental para acodarse de hablar luego con él.

Si el McDonald's hubiese sabido que Greg era una máquina devoradora de comida al momento de poner sus precios de oferta en los Happy Hours, de hecho no hubiesen existido Happy Hours para ellos. Greg estaba sentado junto a la ventana, cuatro hamburguesas dobles y siete milkshakes después, aún no se podía quitar de la cabeza la hermosa sonrisa de Sara, pero lo que más le dolía era que antes era él quien provocaba esa sonrisa, no Grissom, Greg tenía que aceptarlo, estaba celoso y pensaba hacer algo al respecto.

Continuará

A/N: Dejen sus reviews por favor


End file.
